No te Odio
by RCurrent
Summary: Lori Loud, la Mayor de los Louds se caracteriza por su ego y sus cualidades de Lider, sin embargo a empezado a pensar de que por su actitud amargada y mandona hacia sus hermanos, especialmente a su único hermano, ha hecho que tal vez La Odien el y sus hermanas menores. ¿será Verdad?


**No te Odio.**

* * *

 _Hola a todos, quiero decirles que me siento inspirado, y me dieron ganas de publicar un one-Shot de The Loud House, en cuando a Remolino Blanco voy a recalcar que no lo dejaré de lado, solo estoy buscando inspiración, así que es probable que me tarde un poco más en actualizar, además que todavía no empiezan las vacaciones de invierno aquí en Chile, hasta entonces, no actualizaré mucho, pero dejaré aquí un one-shot dedicado a Lincoln y a la Hermana que considero mi favorita. Ahí va._

* * *

Era una tarde de viernes, Lincoln Leía un cómic de Ace Savvy que tenía hace mucho tiempo guardado, por curiosidad de recordar como era, lo había desempolvado para leerlo con mucho asombro.

El Peliblanco fue al sofá donde estaban Lori y Leni, la primera mandando mensajes de texto a Bobby, la otra viendo la televisión, La modelista no dudó en saludar a su hermano.

-¡Hola Linky!.-dijo con entusiasmo.

-Hola Leni, ¿puedo sentarme al lado tuyo, quisiera Leer en el sofá, pero no quiero molestar...las.-Dijo notando a Lori con un poco de temor.

Los dedos de Lori dejaron de textear un poco y rodó los ojos al Peliblanco, volviendo al teléfono para que no notara que lo escuchó. Mostró una expresión de vergüenza, pero era de su misma, no que su hermano la avergonzara. además estaban en casa, con gente de confianza.

-Descuida, ponte cómodo.-Dijo moviéndose un poco para que Lincoln pudiera sentarse.

-Gracias Leni.-Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa que encantó a la rubia.

Lincoln se puso a Leer su cómic sin ninguna preocupación, si duda, Leni era una de las hermanas con las cuales Lincoln Tenía mejor relación, Leni podía ser poco inteligente y hasta una completa Despistada, pero destacaba por su corazón de Oro, cosa que aprendió de su hermano. Lori seguia texteando con Bobby, pero su mente estaba en otra parte claramente.

* * *

Lincoln era siempre el que siempre unía a la familia, solía tener algunos exabruptos egoístas, pero siempre era el que más se preocupaba por la familia, además estos eran causados por la forma de ser de sus hermanas, haciendo que el prediga posibles infortunios y malos ratos, era un justificativo innegable del por qué el Peliblanco cometía errores, pero siempre los enmendaba.

En la mayoría de estos casos, no todas sus hermanas lo notaban, y Lori se había dado cuenta de ello. ¿era tal vez excesiva en algunos casos como en pedicura o muy mandona en algunos aspectos?, entonces sus padres la llamaron

Eran las 7 de esa tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando.

-Niños.-Anunció Lynn Sr.-Saldremos a pasear, Lori está a cargo.

Nuevamente todos hicieron una Fila, aunque en este caso, Lori, vestía casualmente, como lo hacia todos los días, dió la instrucción de que si querían hacer algo, debían pedirselo, para sorpresa de todos.

-Lynn, si quieres hacer un derbi de bicicleta, hazlo afuera, Lana, no puedes pescar a los peces de la casa, ¿acaso te gustaría que casaran a Hops o alguna de tus mascotas?.-La chica de la gorra bajo la cabeza avergonzada.- Y no se atrevan a pelear o les quitaré la piara favorita de Lola y a Lana tu gorra.

-QUE!?.-gritaron las gemelas.-Pero ella es la que...

-Silencio!.-Las interrumpió y se dirigió a su hermana rockera.-Luna si quieres tocar la guitarra, pon el volumen a un tono soportable, no todos soportan la música al nivel al que la escuchas tu, como mínimo puedes ponerte auriculares para eso.-Luna no puso objeción a eso, pues tenía un buen punto.-Luan, puedes máximo hacer actuaciones en tu habitación, tal vez Luna pueda ayudare en esos actos, me gustaría verlo, pero nada de bromas pesadas, o Sr Cocos te será quitado.

Luan asintió y de hecho la idea no le pareció mala.

Finalizada las instrucciones Los hermanos hicieron lo que Lori les pidió que hicieran en caso de que quisieran hacer algo, Lana fue a jugar en el lodo llevando un balde de agua afuera más una manguera, Lynn también aprovechó de andar en su bicicleta afuera con el Lodo, Luna tocaba con auriculares Mientras al mismo tiempo ayudaba a Luan con sus actos, Lola optó por seguir con su espejo, Lisa con un papeleo y Leni simplemente fue a probarse vestidos que tenía en su armario. Por último Lincoln fue a Leer su viejo cómic en su habitación. Lori, mientras nadie más la miraba, aprovechó y se puso en frente de la habitación de su Único hermano. dio un suspiro y.

TOC TOC.

Lincoln se sorprendió al ver que alguien tocaba su puerta, conociendo a sus hermanas, nunca hacían eso antes de ir a su puerta, era muy extraño para el.

-Lincoln.-Preguntó una voz de una mujer joven.-Puedo...¿puedo pasar?.

El peliblanco supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, Lori, Esto lo hizo sentir un poco nervioso, pues era una figura que imponía respeto sorbe sus hermanos menores, y en casos drásticos, miedo incluso. Le resultó muy curioso y raro que se atreviera a hablar con ese tono amable y tranquilo, no solía hacer eso con sus hermanos, menos cuando estaba a cargo.

-Si, adelante.

La puerta se abrió, La rubia de 17 años era vista siempre muy alta, con al frente en alto y con un carácter temible, nadie dudaba en hacerle caso cuando daba una orden. Sin embargo, se mostraba con timidez frente a su hermano, mirada abajo, con los brazos cruzados y al acercarse rodó los ojos nerviosa ¿por qué se ponía de esa forma cuando era el quien debería estar así cuando se dirigiera a su hermana mayor? era la pregunta que Lincoln se hacía, pero notaba la expresión de Lori que además movía los dedos entrecruces ¿tenía miedo o tristesa?.

-Lincoln. ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?.

-Claro.-Dijo haciéndose un lado para que su hermana mayor se sentara al lado suyo en la cama, pero ella se quedó ahí.

-Lori, ¿te pasa algo?.-Dijo Lincoln haciendo notar su preocupación.

Finalmente Lori levantó la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada, pero necesitaba decirle lo que tan importante que tenía que decirle a su hermano. Dio un suspiro pesado, armándose de valor.

-Lincoln...¿Tu...tu...tu me odias?.-Dijo finalmente.

Lincoln se preguntaba como podría alguna de sus hermanas preguntarle algo así cuando tenía su respuesta más que obvia, podría esperarlo de sus hermanas menores, o de Leni o de Luan. Pero de Lori, eso simplemente lo sorprendió.

-Lori, Yo no te odio, nunca podría odiarlas, sin importar que aveces me sienta agobiado, son lo mejor que jamás he tenido sin pedirlo.-Respondió con firmesa y a la vez con un tono suave.

-Pero nosotras si, cuando te quedaste a cargo, Lola te golpeó, tras los días de bromas, tu eres quien se lleva la peor parte, siempre haces el papel del hermano mayor, eres la voz de la razón en esos caso.- Lori miró a un lado decepcionada de si misma. -Yo soy la hermana mayor, cuando se pelean, se supone que es mi deber evitar esas cosas.-Miró a Lincoln con tristesa.-pero eres tu, ni yo puedo hacer algo bien en esas cosas.

-Lori.

-Lincoln-Lo interrumpió.-Jamás te defendí, coma la mayor debí hacerlo.-Su voz comenzó a quebrarse.- Pero nunca lo hice, Cuando creían que dabas mala suerte, debí ser lo suficientemente sabía o inteligente para saber que era un tontería, no culparte también, Cuando pelee con Leni, pude haber pensado en que fuéramos a comprar vestidos en días distintos en primer lugar, pero no, y tu pagaste los platos rotos, te dije que nos burlaríamos de ti el resto de tu vida, no debí hacer eso, ¡tu jamás te burlas de nuestras cosas que nos gustan hacer, nosotras si!, y oh cielos...¡Amenacé con volverte un pretzel humano, no solo una, varias veces!.-Dijo dejando caer una Lágrima que dejó escurrir un poco su maquillaje.

-Lori, no tienes que...

-Se supone que como la hermana mayor, debo proteger a mis hermanos, tu eres mi único hermano, y soy una mandona con todos, especialmente contigo, que clase de hermana soy si les hago sus vidas miserables. Debí al menos respetar las cosas que haces, tu jamás te burlarías de nosotras por hacer las cosas que nos gustan-Dejó caer otra Lágrima.- Una hermana mayor debería ser más cariñosa con sus hermanos. No hacer que la traten como a una reina...y...ahora me odian por eso.

-Lori!-Exclamó Lincoln con un tono suave y preocupado, se levantó de la cama y tomó de las mansos a su hermana mayor. -Yo no te Odio, Ninguno de nosotros te odiamos, al contrario, haces un excelente trabajo como hermana mayor, y to más que nadie agradezco eso. Mira, si, a veces puedes ser mandona o amargada, pero nos amas en el fondo, jamás podrían lastimarme realmente, eres la única que puede evitar que la casa acabe en una pila de escombros.

-Lincoln, tu también eres el único que puede evitar eso, haces un gran trabajo evitando que las gemelas se pelen entre si, ayudas a Lucy con sus poemas, a Luan con sus actos.

-Y tu haces un gran trabajo como hermana mayor, Lori, no eres una pésima hermana, eres excelente, sabes como manejar situaciones bajo presión, aún con tu teléfono en la mano, eres de un carácter indomable, tu nos proteges, eres como un guardián para nosotros, es más, hoy demostraste una actitud diferente cuando te quedaste a cargo, dejaste que Lynn ande en su bicicleta, al menos afuera, convenciste a Lana de jugar también afuera, a Luna de usar auriculares para no molestar a los vecinos y a Luan de hacer un acto en su habitación, ni yo lo habría hecho mejor, eres la mejor hermana mayor que podríamos pedir, solo trata de moderar tu liderazgo como lo hiciste ahora en vez de mandarnos todos a nuestras habitaciones como prisioneros, no tiene nada de malo que la misma actitud que tienes con Bobby la muestres hacia nosotros, claro en un enfoque sin romances, en vez de eso más fraternal.

-Lincoln.-Dijo la mayor levantando la mirada.-De verdad...¿piensas eso de mi?.

-¡Claro que si!, tu eres la que nos guía, la que nos protege, la que habla por todos cuando estamos juntos, eres excelente Lori, Solo trata de que no te domine tu ego y se un poco menos amargada, no tiene nada de malo recibir a tus hermanos con una sonrisa matutina, así nos demuestras que harías todo lo posible por nuestro bienestar. Lori, no te cambiaría ni te cambiaríamos por nada, eres la mejor hermana mayor del mundo, de eso nunca lo dudes.

Lori se conmovió al ver tan bellas palabras de su hermano menor, pensaba que su hermano y hermanas acabarían odiándola por ser un poco orgullosa de poder en algunos casos, pero su hermano de mechones blancos le demostró lo bien que hacía de hermana mayor. Normalmente hacía esto con Bobby, pero esta vez lo hizo con su hermanito menor, la calidez de ese abrazo fue como si la hubieran liberado, Lincoln también disfrutó de ese abrazo. y La rubia lo tomó en sus brazos y liberó otra cuota de Lágrimas, distorsionando su maquillaje aún más.

-Oh, Lincoln.-Dijo Lori con una hermosa sonrisa.-Eres un ángel, tu, que siempre que hay problemas, ayudas a resolverlos, haces lo posible para ayudarnos, eres tan hábil con las palabras de lo que yo pude haber sido, Literalmente...tu...-Dijo con timidez.-...Tu eres mi ángel, te amo.-y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo...yo también te amo, Lori.-Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras Lori aún lo abrazaba.

-Mañana, no tengo nada que hacer, iba a pedirle una cita a Bobby y...

-Hazlo.

-No, quiero...quiero estar contigo, hermanito, por favor, significaría mucho para mi. ¿quieres ir a jugar a un arcade? ¿la tienda de cómics?

-Pues.-Lincoln Abrió los ojos y miró a su hermana.- quiero ir a pasear, tu decides. por favor, la decisión es tuya.

Lori Sonrió y le dio otro pequeño beso en la frente de su hermano, Lori recordó las veces que le ayudaba a comer su comida cuando era bebé, cuando le enseñó a caminar y las veces que lo tomaba en brazo cuando nació. Se sentía como si volviera a tener 5, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía levantar a su hermano como si aún fuera un bebé.

-Sabes Linc, mamá me llevaba a pasear a la montaña, hay un mirador ahí, yo siempre me asomaba para ver Royal woods desde una visión periférica, me hizo saber que el mundo es extraordinariamente enorme para seres tan insignificantes como nosotros, me encantaría que tu también tengas ese privilegio.

-Pues quiero ir, muéstrame.-dijo con expectativa.

Lori Rió un poco lo recostó en su cama acobijandolo antes de darle otro pequeño beso en su frente, Lincoln se sonrojó aún más.

-Mamá y Papá llegarán en unos minutos.-Dijo mirando su reloj.- Les avisaré a las demás, pero mañana vendré y nos prepararemos para ir a pasear al mirador que te dije, ahora descansa hermanito, tendremos mucho por que hablar hermana mayor y hermano menor.

-Buenas noches Lori.-Dijo Lincoln con una felíz sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Linc, y gracias, en verdad.-Dijo dándole otro beso en su mejilla.

Lincoln cerró los ojos mientras Lori le arropaba más la sabana y luego apagó la luz, no le importaba si sus hermanas le preguntaban que estuvo haciendo en la habitación de Lincoln o si estuvo llorando, pasar tiempo con su hermano con quien era algo distante era suficiente para ella, con tal de tener la oportunidad de conocerlo aún más, poder dedicarle el amor que un hermano mayor puede otorgar era todo lo que Lori Loud podía pedir ahora.

* * *

 _No estoy seguro si el One-shot me salió algo corto para ser un One-shot, pero quedaría satisfecho si les fue de su agrado, Lo admito, Lori es mi favorita, luego seguiría Luna y luego Lucy. En cualquier caso esperaré a sus comentarios si les gustó o no._

 _También estoy trabajando en las siguientes partes de Remolino Blanco, me he dado cuenta de que cuando empiezo a escribir una historia (ya sea en PC o escrito) por partes, las primeras partes pueden salirme cortas, pero después soy capaz de hacerlas más largas, espero que eso no les moleste, me aseguraré de que cuando vaya en las primeras partes de un Fic, pueda hacerlas los más largas posibles, y si no, por lo menos Bien narradas._

 _ESO ES TODO AMIGOS._


End file.
